


Hunt for Keeps

by BabyScope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Other, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyScope/pseuds/BabyScope
Summary: I had a thought... what would the boys be like as Predators? Now, we find out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Reader - Relationship, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	1. Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> These are just little snippets, I hope you enjoy

Letting out a shaky breath you leaned against the counter, your heart pounding in your ears. They were still ringing from earlier. You didn't know what that pop was but it scared you enough to hide. Hearing the diner door open, the soft jingle of the bell sent your adrenaline through the roof, and then you heard someone you never thought you'd hear from again.

"Oh... Chibi-Chan.... I know you're in here~" Your whole face went bright red as you tried to beg your heart to slow down. That cool tone in his voice made you break out in a cold sweat, but you were trained by now.. and your core started to throb. Sighing softly you immediately clasped your hand over your mouth and the soft footsteps you'd been hearing paused.

"Oh... I really hate when you try to hide from me." A low laugh tumbled out of his mouth. You could hear every step as they got closer and you felt like a cornered deer, the large predator letting you hear every step, knowing how turned on and afraid it would make you. "Well, that's a lie... I love when you hide from me."

A hard click hit the counter as he set down whatever weapon he was holding and you saw his shadow starting to appear. You tried to sink down but a long hand reached out and caught you. Pulling you up with ease that no one should have hand your back hit the counter and you hissed lightly at the jolt. Opening your eyes you stopped breathing as he stepped into you. Your legs spread instinctively without you even realizing it. 

"Caught you Chibi-Chan... You really are so bad at hide and seek... But, I do love chasing you down." You wanted to yell at him. He was the one who disappeared, and now he was acting all tough, but you were outmatched, and his eyes were practically glowing as a nearby lamp hit them. 

"That anger and defiance is cute..." He purred as he leaned in, biting your ear. "I'm excited to make it fade to nothing but pure... need..." And without another word, the light went off and there was darkness.


	2. Nishinoya

"Little Monster~" He was one to talk.. You gripped your wrist, still red from the chains that had been wrapped around them until you managed to slip free. You felt the fear and heat as you heard Yuu slowly walking, glancing around. You had to hold perfectly still, his eyes were too sharp.

"I don't know why you would try and run from me... I just want to take care of you." His voice sounded almost sad that you hid, and the guilt immediately flooded it. You wanted to touch him, and praise him and tell him it'd be okay. But if you did that you knew it wouldn't end well for you. "Come back little Monster...."

A whimper tore from your lips and everything tightened in the air. The air was thick and uncomfortable and when he spoke again, you could hear that smile touching his face. "So you didn't leave." 

Was that... relief? You blinked in confusion, your thoughts immediately spiraling out of control as you were torn between wanting to run and go back to him. You knew your breathing was getting heavy but you couldn't control it anymore. He heard you, and he was coming. You could hear each and every step, though they were quicker now. You heard his feet leave the ground and by the time you opened your eyes he was crouched in front of you, his bright eyes staring directly into yours.

"You didn't leave..." His voice cracked and he reached out, his fingers tightening around your throat as he pulled you into him, whispering in your ear as your hand of yours went to his. You couldn't breathe. "Stop running, little monster... I just want to take care of you... Were you trying to go to someone else?" 

When he pulled back he looked angry, and sad. "Were you trying to cheat on me like a slut? No... no no no... you wouldn't do that..." His laugh was... scary, but you couldn't lie to yourself, it was hot. 

"No you wouldn't be a bitch like that... No..." He Paused. "Just in case... I'll remind you just who you belong to... I'll take care of you... Forever."


	3. Oikawa

"Little Cutie...." Oikawa purred, his voice echoing in the halls as you ran as fast as you could. The fucker was using the buildings speakers to talk. You hated that technology and that it advanced to the point where he could walk around, be in so many places and you would have no idea. You tried another door, locked. 

"Fuck!" You whispered harshly and you heard a laugh over the intercom again before you took off running.

"What should I do with you once I catch you hmm? Should I tie you up, mark you, remind you who you belong to?" His voice was calm but you could hear that twisted excitement. You could imagine his face and that wild grin he'd get when he knew he was in control and about to get what he wanted. "Should I.... pin you down, make you moan and scream in pain and pleasure... make you beg for more and then... beg for me to stop?" 

You tried another door. Locked. 

"Or maybe--" No, his voice was echoing. Spinning around just in time you yelped as your throat was grabbed and you were shoved into the wall. Immediately Oikawa dropped the speaker he'd been carrying around and his other hand slammed into the wall next to your head. In a smooth motion his knee hiked up between your legs, grinding up into you hard and you couldn't stop a strangled moan. "--I should do all of the above..." 

His breath was hot on your ear as he squeezed your neck as a warning before letting it go. His hands slid down and disappeared into your pants, ripping a shuddering whimper out of you as his fingers slid lower, pressing deep. "You ran so hard... look so scared... and yet you're this ready for me?"

He let out a low laugh before taking in a shaking breath.

"You are the perfect prey... my Little Cutie...."


	4. Ukai

"Little Crow, little crow... I can hear you breathing~" Keishin let out a soft breath before dragging at his cigarette. You could see the little red circle from here and you pressed yourself into the tree, your heartbeat thundering loudly in your chest. Gripping your arm you winced as the ache from the burn you were given throbbed in protest. It hurt but you didn't hate it as much as you wished you did. Letting out a slow breath you shook your head. You were tired, your muscles ached from the constant tensing they'd been doing. Everything now even felt on fire. And then you felt it, that immediate humming deep inside of you. Gasping you covered your mouth. How the fuck did you forget that he stuck that deep inside of you!? 

Trembling you reached to try and pull it out only to fall to your knees as he upped the vibrations and you struggled for air, gripping at the collar on your neck and pulling, trying to yank it hard off of you. You were too distracted to realize what you'd been found until your eyes opened and you saw a pair of shoes. Letting out a scream it cut off half way as your whole body tensed and heat burst through you as you came, hard.

"Found you... Even when you're this afraid you can still cum huh?" Ukai moved easily, picking you up in both of his arms. You didn't have the energy to fight back, though you wanted to. "It's a shame you ran so soon, I hadn't even finished marking you."

You wanted to be mad he was branding you with his cigarette, putting his name on your skin permanently, but you couldn't be. Your eyes rolled back and you let out a whimper. "Oh right, you can't talk with the vibrations up so high, can you...? Well... I guess I'll need to leave them up like this until we get back inside. I'm sure you don't want anyone hearing you screaming in pleasure because you're in pain..." He smirked and bit down the cigarette that was between his teeth. "Maybe I'll make you scream for them as punishment..."


	5. Bokuto

"Baby Owl... I know that you're here~ Come on! Come back!" Bokuto called out, his voice chipper as he knocked the pipe he was holding against the metal fence as he walked by. Your whole body froze like a deer in headlights. He was close, but not enough that he could hear you. You didn't even remember running, you were too out of it. Were you drugged? Tired? You had no idea but you knew that your body started moving on its own and you were out of there. Unfortunately, you couldn't move all that fast.

"I can hear it you know... your whimpers... your heavy breathing." How he managed to say all of this with a happy sound in his voice you had no idea. "I can smell how scared and turned on you are~"

Your breathing stopped as there was another bang, this time closer. You had to move, but your legs gave out. You couldn't tell if it was from fear or because you were turned on. Your body was aching, you were just realizing. What had you been doing up to this point? How long had it been since you slept? Licking your lips you forced yourself back up on your feet and moved, finding yourself in a playground. It was dark, so there were no children around.

Clang He was closer... Fuck... Looking around you started to move, hiding under the slide the best you could. Your lungs burned so you'd been running for a while, or at least it felt that way. What day was it? Shit...

"You're so... afraid aren't you? I don't know why. I've been nothing but nice and then you just left me..." The pout in his voice was clear as day.

BANG That was right on the slide, and you couldn't stop from yelping.

"I told you Baby Owl... I'll always be able to find you." You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to steady your breathing. Maybe the scream was in your head. Then you felt it, metal pressing against one of your thighs, slowly sliding to the inside to pry them apart.

"Found... you..."


	6. Akaashi

You couldn't hear anything but the sound of running water. It was quiet out, the stars were absolutely gorgeous, and you finally felt like you could breathe. Everything that had happened in the past few months didn't give you a chance to get your bearings. Arranged marriage into whatever the fuck it was now... Akaashi seemed sweet enough. He was quiet, didn't seem to want to bother you with much... It was.... boring. Grabbing a rock you tossed it into the pond and immediately after, you heard something snap behind you, and immediately the fear shot through you. Standing up you looked around.

"Who's there?!" Silence. "Hello?"

Snap

The hair on your arms stood up and you immediately knew, you had to run.

"Blossom..." That voice... it was Akaashi... You didn't have time to be confused you took off immediately, bolting in the opposite direction. Thoughts were gone you just knew that you had to run, and run fast. And you were being followed.

You ran until your legs hurt and you collapsed, gasping for air before starting to crawl behind a tree. But your ankle was grabbed and you screamed, immediately dragged back toward Akaashi.

"Akaa--" A large hand covered your mouth and he frowned at you, his eyes sharp as he took in you pinned under him on the floor.

"You keep calling me that..." He spoke lowly, and he looked dangerous. Your heart never beat this fast when looking at him before. He free hand buried itself between your legs and under your pants.

"You can't speak until you learn to use my first name..." His voice was dropped, speaking in a low growl. Letting your mouth go he grabbed your shirt, pulling it up to gag you with it as his hand caught both of yours, pinning them above your head.

"And until you learn that... you're my prey... and you... are... mine..."


	7. Sugawara

"Oh... Sugar...." Your heart slammed out of your chest as your breathing hitched. You rubbed your wrists which were aching and bruised from the ropes that were just around them. How you managed to get out of them you had no idea how.

You made a mistake by accidentally pissing off the leader of this gang. You hadn't done it on purpose, it was just a mistake. But you couldn't explain that. And now... now someone you grew up with, who you loved and actually dated in school... was hunting you. 

"I'm so sorry..." You whispered and you let out a sharp shaky sigh.

"Sugar, it's not like you to hide from me..." You heard Koushi sigh and you bit the inside of your cheek. You were thinking about your past together, and you needed to hide but part of you wanted to go to him, beg and apologize. But you knew you had to stay out of sight. "I am so sorry that you were tied up... come here and let me make you feel better... Your wrist probably hurts..."

Click. Your blood ran cold. That was a click of something you didn't want to think about.

"I could start there, slowly work my way up, kissing and biting... grabbing you... making you feel good..." His voice was pleasant but he was almost whispering. It was getting louder but you couldn't move. His words were blending need with the fear.

"Sugar... you can't get away from me... you know that I cannot let that happen... You upset my boss and honestly... me." He sighed lightly, but you had an idea what he wasn't talking about what recently happened.

"I let you leave me years ago... because I thought it was best for you, but now... now I can't let that happen anymore. See... I'm allowed to let you live but you have to belong to me... You've always belonged to me but now... now I just can't let you run away Sugar."

Click. That was right next to your head. Slowly you looked over and saw that warm smile but his eyes were cold and calculated.

"Now... easy way... or hard way Sugar? You're mine."


	8. Tendou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are guns. Period.

If you had a voice, you would have screamed, begged for someone to help you. All you could do was get out small whimpers. Moving was hard, you had chains connecting your legs, your hands were bound tightly behind your back, and you had a gag in. You knew you'd be found, but damn it you had to try and get out. 

"Oh tell me where did you go~ I just want to break you and yet you run~" Tendou was walking through the halls singing, dragging something behind him. You could hear that it was metal but you didn't know exactly what it was.

*Bang!* 

You screamed into the gag, falling as you heard a shot ring out.

"There you are Muffin~" He was still singing as he approached and you struggled to get up on your feet. You had to run. **Move feet, MOVE!**

Gasping as you heard another shot this time you saw the impact mark on the wall across from you. You blood turned cold and you tried to run again. You moved too quickly, tripping yourself as your face hit the floor, Whimpering you rolled to your side. Tendou was humming now. Walking over he stood over you and the muzzle of the gun was right in your face. It was still smoking.

"Why did you run? That wasn't very smart Muffin."

*BANG!* Your whole body tensed and your ears rang. No pain came. Opening your eyes you glanced at the floor next to you and you whimpered. Not even an inch closer and that would have been your head. Looking up at him his face twisted into a sick smile and he moved the gun, pressing the muzzle right under your chin to look at him.

"What should I do with you huh? I wonder if there are any bullets left." Tears started running down your face and your whole body jerked as he squeezed the trigger.

*Click* No more bullets. 

"Oh well... then I'll have to find a more fun way to punish you then." Tendou grinned and grabbed your hair, raising you up onto your feet. "Come on Muffin, it's going to be a long night."


	9. Sugawara #2

Your heartbeat was the only thing you could hear outside of the sounds of your bare feet slapping against the linoleum floor. You knew you were in a mall, you could tell from all of the empty store fronts, but there was no one around. You didn't try to call out, your throat hurt too much from the screaming you'd done prior. You'd give your voice a rest for now. "You know no one is here, right?" There was a pleasant voice that echoed. You looked around swiftly but saw no one. That wasn't the intercom, he was around here. "Above you." The sweet voice spoke with no particular hurry, and sounded amused. You looked up to see a sweet almost innocent smile gracing Koushi's face. How he was able to look so sweet after chasing you, you had no idea.

You felt your legs wobble for more reasons than you were willing to admit before you took off again. "The doors are all locked too." He called just as you ran for the door. You glanced at your red wrists before pushing away the thoughts of how you'd been tied down just minutes ago. Pushing them down because you didn't want to admit that you'd _liked it_. The more you ran the less you understood why you were running. 

Rushed footsteps dashed toward you and grabbed you, pulling you out of sight just as a flashlight shone in through the door. You should scream, someone was there. But the warmth you were pressed into had your whole attention. Every fiber of your being was locked on to Suga as he moved his hand, slowly sliding it down you neck, his thumb stroking the side of your neck with a quiet warning not to scream. You wouldn't. You should, but you wouldn't. You couldn't scream, not when you were staring at him.

Seeming to realize you weren't making much of an effort to do anything, Koushi looked down at you, and his smile grew more predatory. He won, and he knew it. He knew he'd caught his prey. "Good Sugar, you know who you belong to now, don't you?" He paused. "Though the chase was fun, wasn't it?" You didn't hesitate: "Yes..."


End file.
